Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai
is the sixteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the second part of the two-part debut of Basco ta Jolokia, which began with A Privateer Appears, as well as serving as the storytelling function of a season/mid-season finale, leading up to the first film. Synopsis Captain Marvelous must figure out a way to save his crew members from Basco ta Jolokia without paying the ransom of all of the Ranger Keys. Plot After obtaining the five Ranger Keys he and his shipmates defeated, Captain Marvelous frantically makes attempts to locate the Free Joker aboard the Gokai Galleon, but to no avail. He then receives a phone call from Basco, who has his shipmates chained up while Sally wears their Mobirates on a necklace. Basco informs Captain Marvelous to surrender the Ranger Key chest, Navi, and the Gokai Galleon in exchange for the lives of his shipmates. Joe tells Basco that Captain Marvelous will never give up on his dream quest, but the privateer reminds him that in order to obtain something, one must give up something in return. He then orders Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don drives Sally away by making monkey noises, Joe discovers a ventilation shaft in their cell and the Gokaigers make their escape attempt. They wind up in a storage room and are once again brought to their cell by Basco and Sally. Meanwhile, back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous receives a flashback on his early days as a pirate. After raiding a Zangyack treasure depository, he discovered the AkaRenger key inside one of the crates. At that point, he met AkaRed - who recruited him into the Red Pirates. From there, Captain Marvelous regained his confidence and comes up with a plan of his own. He calls Basco to arrange an exchange meeting. The captain suddenly throws the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys and a Mobirates in time for Don to catch it with his mouth while Joe catches the ShinkenGreen key and inserts it in the phone's key hole - transforming Don and enabling him to free his shipmates. Basco then unleashes his 10 Super Sentai warriors while the Gokaigers regroup to battle them while Navi places the Ranger Keys back into the chest and returns them to the Gokai Galleon. Each Gokaiger is initially outnumbered two-to-one, but they devise new strategies to corner the warriors and defeat them. The Gokaigers then use the Final Wave to finish off the five remaining warriors. This prompts Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene. Gokaioh is formed to battle the Liquidroid before summoning Gao Lion to form Shinken Gokaioh and finish it off with the Gokai Samurai Slash. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers look at the 15 newly-acquired Ranger Keys before Don prepares supper for the crew. Meanwhile, aboard the Free Joker, Basco reveals that he has ten more Ranger Keys in his hands. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Yellow - N/A **Gokai Green - Shinken Green **Gokai Pink - N/A *This is the first episode where one of the Gokaigers directly transform into a past Ranger (without turning into a Gokaiger first). *This is the only episode to have just one Gokaiger use a Ranger Key. Ranger Key Summons *Like the previous episode, with his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - MagiShine, Shinken Gold **Gokai Blue - KibaRanger, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver **Gokai Green - MegaSilver, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - AbareKiller, Bouken Silver *All of the clones summoned are either White, Silver or Gold. *DekaBreak is the only White-colored Sixth Ranger that is not summoned as a clone, due to his Ranger Key being taken by Marvelous in the previous episode. *The combination of the 10 6th Rangers by two reflect a shared element of both Rangers: **MagiShine/ShinkenGold: Their main rivals were traitorous manipulators. **KibaRanger/Gosei Knight: Both have origins tied with manipulative final villains. **Go-On Gold/Go-On Silver: The Go-On Wings, the only brother/sister 6th Ranger duo. **MegaSilver/GaoSilver: Both are trying to satisfy the desires of higher powers. **AbareKiller/Bouken Silver: Both have lives unknowing manipulated by dark origins. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 37, Sleep, One Hundred Million, and the Birth Transfer. *With his Sixth Ranger Keys gone, Basco reveals he has keys of Extra Rangers and Bangai Heroes: Signalman, Black Knight, DekaMaster, DekaSwan, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan, Rio, Mele and Princess Shinken Red. *This is the first episode in which the Zangyack do not appear. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way, Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety, Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears and Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai. It was released on October 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, DVD cover GokaiVol04-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 16 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes